YuGiOh GX: Trial of Nightmares & Hunters
by BlueSouled
Summary: Alessa and William enter Europe Duel Academy to become pro duelists, but they encounter much more than they can handle when they discover the secrets of the Shadow Realm... Please R
1. Alessa's Duel: Witch Power

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX... But I do own the original characters and cards...**

**CHAPTER 1: EXAMINATION DUEL, PART 1**

"William, wake up! It's very late!" said a beautiful girl with green eyes and brown short hair. She was wearing a green skirt with a white top and a green jacket.

"Come on, sister... let me sleep a little longer..." told a boy, still in bed, covering his face with his Dark Magician sheets.

"You are so irresponsible! I'll leave without you" said the girl, obviously mad at his brother

"Ok, ok... Stop being so annoying... I'll be ready in 5 minutes...". The girl left the bedroom and closed the door . "A few minutes more, a few minutes less..." said William, covering his face with his bed sheets again

_20 MINUTES LATER _

"WILLIAAAAAAAAM!!!! I'm going to kill you!!!" screamed the girl

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" said the boy, running to the kitchen "I'll eat my cereal and I'll be ready"

"No breakfast for you!... Chris is waiting outside..."

"Alessa... I'm hungry... I can't duel being hungry..."

"I don't care... Let's go! You are so slow! I'm sure you will be in Osiris Red! Slacker!" said Alessa, taking her backpack

"Well... Judai was in Osiris Red, and now he is a Pro Duelist and married to the girl, the ex-Queen of Obelisk Blue"

"Shut up!"

The boy and the girl left the house quickly. A silver car was waiting them outside.

"What took you so long?" asked the driver, a young man with blue eyes and a bright smile

"Hi cousin!" said Alessa, giving him a hug "William didn't hear the alarm clock... as usual..."

Chris laughed loudly. "Well, are you prepared for your big day?"

It was their big day, indeed. European Duel Academy (EDA) opened about 7 years after the original Duel Academy located in Japan. It was located at a small island near Italy. However, the examination duels were held at various cities of Europe, including Paris, where Chris, William and Alessa Givet lived.

Chris was a famous Pro Duelist that studied at EDA and teached his two cousins how to duel. Both of them were very good and won a couple of small tournies in the local card shop. But they wanted to enter the EDA, and today was their chance.

"I'm not so sure..." said Alessa, with a faint smile "I'm not sure if I will be able to win the Examination Duel"

"Don't be so scared sis, they use weak decks, they won't stand a chance against us"

"William is right, the examination decks are pretty weak. Also, you have an amazing deck, and you are very good. You are just nervous"

Alessa didn't answer. The trip was a short one, and soon they were at Paris Duel Arena, a gigantic dome where the Examination Duels were being held.

"Alessa, be confident! You scored 94/100 on the written test. You are very good at this!"

"Yeah sis, I only got a 61, but I'm sure I will win this"

"Yeah... I will win... And I will enter the Duel Academy!... I will be an Obelisk Blue!!!" said Alessa, looking at the sky

"Ummm... yeah... obelisk..." said William, rolling his eyes. _"Alessa is a good duelist, but not THAT good"_

Suddenly, Chris reached for his pocket and took three cards. "I found this for you... they are very rare... but I know they will be useful..."

Alessa opened his eyes and looked at Chris "But these cards... They are more than rare... they are almost imposible to find!"

"Not when you are a Pro" smiled Chris "These two are for you Alessa and this one is for you, William"

"Thanks Chris!" said both of them

"It's ok... Now enter the dome... good luck... I will be watching you" Chris said with a wink

They entered the building and walked to the stand. A fat old lady was there, opening some booster packs. She gave them an apathic look and left the cards at the desk, turning to the computer

"Your names?" said the old lady in a monotonous voice

"Alessa and William Givet"

"Ok... you will be called soon... prepare your decks... Good bye..."

William sighed and put his Duel Disk. Alessa did the dame thing.

"ALESSA GIVET. ALESSA GIVET! REPORT TO ARENA #3!"

William smiled and gave a hug to his sister. "You will win this"

Alessa nodded and walked to the Arena. There was a tall man with grey hair and a Yellow Jacket. "I'm Aldo, a teacher at Ra Yellow. If you want to enter the Duel Academy, you have to duel me. I think you know the rules. You win, you enter. You lose, try next year" he said, as both of them drew five cards. "Ladies first"

Alessa drew a sixth card and looked her options. "_This is not a very good hand..._".

"I put a monster in face-down defense position and set a card" said Alessa as two cards appeared in her Field. "Your turn"

The professor drew a card. "I set a card and now I summon **Solar Flare Dragon**!" A red serpentine dragon covered in flames appeared in his Field. "I end my turn... And my dragon burns you!".

The dragon spat a fireball that hit Alessa in the shoulder ALESSA: 3500 . She felt as if her skin was burning. "_This new Solid Vision System is very impressive_". She drew another card and then smiled.

"I play this card! **Cauldron of Summoning**!". A black cauldron filled with green bubbling liquid appeared in her Field. "Now I flip summon my face-down monster! **Herbalist Witch**! (1200/500)". An old lady with a gray tunic appeared and threw some herbs in the cauldron, that started to bubble.

"Witch card?" asked Aldo. "Those are weird cards, not to mention very difficult to find and much more difficult to use"

"I know Professor, but I know exactly what I'm doing. Everytime a Magic card is played or a Witch is successfully played, my cauldron gains a Spell Counter. Also, my Herbalist Witch effect lets me put two Spell Counters in any card on my Field, of course, I selected Cauldron of Magic. So now, my cauldron has three counters... But that's not enough... So now, I will summon **Witch of the East Tower** (1500/1800)!"

The black cauldron bubbled more as a lady with a blue tunic appeared on the field. "Now, I can activate the effect of my Cauldron. I remove 4 spell counters to special summon a monster with level 4 from my hand, deck or graveyard. I choose **Witch of the South Tower** (1900/500) from my deck!"

A lady with a red tunic appeared on Alessa's Field. "Now my witch, show him the power of the south tower! Spell of Fire!".

"Not so fast! I reveal my face-down, Nightmare Wheel!". A torture wheel appeared and the red witch was suddenly bound to it. Aldo smiled. "Now your witch can't attack. And you will lose 500 life points during each one of my standby phases"

"I... I... I end my turn" said Alessa, her hands starting to shake.

"You seem very nervous. Well, I can understand that" said Also, drawing a card. The wheel started to move and the red lady screamed. Alessa felt the same pain ALESSA: 3000

"I set two cards and then I summon **Raging Flame Sprite**! (100/200)". Another monster appeared in the professor's Field. "Dragon! Attack Herbalist Witch!". The dragon spat a fireball and destroyed the witch ALESSA: 2700. Aldo smiled. "It seems that you'll have to try next year... Sprite, attack directly! Raging Flames!". Alessa felt as if she was burning, the pain was very intense ALESSA: 2600.

"My Sprite becomes more powerful... (1100/200) and I end my turn... So my dragon will burn you again". Alessa closed her eyes as the dragon threw another fireball at her ALESSA: 2100

Alessa was shaking, the new Solid Vision System was more intense than she could imagine, and facing a Fire deck was specially painful. She drew a card and hesitated in what to play.

"_She is in trouble_" thought Chris, watching the duel from the Arena stands. "_If she doesn't calm herself, she will lose..._"

"That sprite is a threat, so I will have to destroy her now that it is little" said Alessa, summoning a lady in pink clothes. "Meet **Witch Enchantress** (1600/1000)"

"She is cute, but she won't be able to attack... I reveal my face-down, Gravity Bind!"

Alessa smiled. "That won't be enough... Because my witches will cast a special spell now that they together in the Field". She put a magic card in her duel disk. "**Ritual of Purification** will destroy a number of spell and trap cards on the Field up to the number of witches on my side of the Field... I have three witches, so your Nightmare Wheel, Gravity Bind and face-down will be destroyed!"

The three witches chanted a spell and the three cards exploded. "Now that my Witch of the South Tower is free... She will destroy your dragon! Spell of Fire!". The witch chanted a spell and the dragon exploded. ALDO: 3600.

"Enchantress, destroy that Sprite! Witch of the East Tower, attack directly!" ALDO: 1600

"That was a great comeback... You wiped my field..." said the Professor. "But this duel is not over" he said, drawing a card. "Just exactly what I mean, **Pot of Greed**" The smiling pot appeared and shattered, while Aldo drew two cards. "I set a card and put a monster in face-down defense mode... that will be enough"

"I think this duel is over" said Alessa, grining. "I play this card! **Lore of the Ancient Witches!.** By discarding a card from my hand, it allow me to put a Spell card from my Graveyard into my hand. Of course, it will be Ritual of Purification! And I play it again!"

The three witches chanted the spell again and destroyed Aldo's set card. He backed away a little. "And that's not it... Remember my cauldron?" Alessa asked, the cauldron bubbling a lot. "Do you know how many counters it has?"

"_I choose Witch of the South Tower!... Meet Witch Enchantress!... Ritual of Purification!... Just exactly what I mean, Pot of Greed... I play this card! Lore of the Ancient Witches!... Ritual of Purification! And I play it again!_"

"Six counters" said Aldo.

"Exactly" Alessa grinned as she took a card from her deck. "Now, I remove those six counters to special summon **Lunaris Witch**! (2500/1600) from my deck. Lunaris attack his monster! Moon Spell!". The witch was all covered in silver, and had silver hair and eyes. She chanted a spell and the face-down monster dissapeared in a silver flash of light"

"Witches of the Towers, attack him!". Alessa screamed as her witches attacked Aldo. He just sighed and smiled. ALDO: 0

"She woooooooon!!!!!!!!" screamed William from the stands "She is my sissssss!". Chris gave him a "not so friendly" look... "Shut up William".

"Congratulations. Welcome to European Duel Academy!" said Aldo.

Alessa smiled. From the stands, another girl was watching the duel. "_My pendulum didn't fail... She has the cards I'm looking for..._"

"WILLIAM GIVET. WILLIAM GIVET! REPORT TO ARENA #1!"

"My turn" said William, running to the Arena.

**ORIGINAL CARDS**

HERBALIST WITCH

Earth/Spellcaster/3/1200/500

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, put two Spell Counters in any card on your Field you can put a Spell Counter on

WITCH ENCHANTRESS

Dark/Spellcaster/4/1600/1000

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell card, put a Spell Counter in this card (max. 3). Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to take control of one of your opponent's face-up until the End Phase of the turn this effect is activated. The selected monster can't attack and can't be tributed.

WITCH OF THE EAST TOWER

Wind/Spellcaster/4/1500/1800

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell card, put a Spell Counter in this card (max. 3). Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card to return 1 face-up monster on the Field to its owner's hand.

WITCH OF THE SOUTH TOWER

Fire/Spellcaster/4/1900/500

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell card, put a Spell Counter in this card (max. 3). Remove 3 Spell Counters from this card and declare the name of a card. If that card is in your opponent's hand, send it to the graveyard

LUNARIS WITCH

Dark/Spellcaster/6/2500/1600

If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation.

CAULDRON OF SUMMONING

Continuous Spell

Each time you or your opponent activates 1 Spell card or a monster with "Witch" in its name is successfully summoned, put a Spell Counter in this card. Remove any number of Spell Counters from this card to Special Summon from your Hand, Deck or Graveyard a monster with level equal to the number of Spell Counters removed.

RITUAL OF PURIFICATION

Normal Spell

This card can only be played if there is at least two monsters on your side of the Field with "Witch" in their names. Destroy a number of spell and trap cards on the Field up to the number of monsters on your side of the Field with "Witch" in their names.

LORE OF THE ANCIENT WITCHES

Normal Spell

You can only play this card if there is at least one monster on your side of the Field with "Witch" in its name. Discard 1 card from your Hand. Add a Spell card from your Graveyard to your Hand.


	2. William's Duel: Way of the Samurai

**CHAPTER 2: WILLIAM'S DUEL**

"WILLIAM GIVET. WILLIAM GIVET! REPORT TO ARENA #1!"

"My turn" said William, running to the Arena.

"Hello boy" said a a fat lady with huge glasses and a red jacket. "Ready to lose?"

"You are the lady from the counter?" asked William, his eye twitching a little. "My proctor is going to be a secretary?... A secretary?... Why?"

The fat lady gave him a hard look. "I'm not a secretary you little... kid... I'm Florence... And I'm a professor. I teach Normal Monsters Strategy to Osiris Red students!" she screamed, obviously angry

"Bah... whatever you say... I still think you are nothing more than a secretary" said William, shrugging his shoulders. "Ladies first! Even if they are fat!" he said, laughing and drawing five card from his deck.

"_You will pay for mocking me_" thought Florence. "Ok little kid, I will crush you!. I summon this monster, **Luster Dragon**! (1900/1600). An immense dragon with sapphire blue scales appeared and growled. Florence smiled. "I end my turn".

"_This may be a little tougher than I expected_". William drew a card and smiled slightly. "Meet my monster, **Samurai of the Lion Clan**!" (1600/1000). A warrior with white clothes and a lion symbol tattoed in his arm appeared, holding a katana. "Samurai, destroy that dragon! Lion Roar!"

"Fool!" said Florence laughing. "You know nothing about this game, do you? My dragon is much more powerful than your little samurai! He will be destroyed!"

William smiled. "We'll see...". The samurai roared and with just a quick slash, destroyed the dragon. (FLORENCE: 3900).

"What happened? My dragon was stronger!"

"Hmmm... yes... but my samurai used his special technique: Lion Roar. Whenever he attacks, his attack is increased by 400 points during damage calculation, so he had 2000 attack points, 100 more than your dragon..." William put a card in his duel disk. "I set a card and end my turn"

Florence looked her cards. "I put a monster in face-down defense mode and then play this card: **Two-Man Cell Battle**!". A metal cage appeared and surrounded both duelists. "During each one of our End Phases, the turn player can Special Summon a level 4 NORMAL Monster from his hand... And as you can imagine, my deck is full of them... So now, I end my turn and the Cell Battle starts! I summon **Mad Dog of Darkness**!" (1900/1400). An horrible mutated dog appeared and growled

"_That card is going to be a problem... Maybe this secretary is really a professor..._". William drew his card. "_She will continue to summon strong monsters... I need to beat her quickly..._".

"We don't a have all day! Stop thinking and start playing!"

"Ok... first I play this card" said William, putting a magic card in his duel disk. "It is called **Reinforcement of the Army**, and it lets me search my deck for a level 4 or lower warrior and put it in my hand... And I choose this card... **Samurai of the Snake Clan**". And now, I summon him!. (1000/1800). An unarmed warrior wearing a green kimono appeared.

"Such a weak monster is useless in this duel!". Florence laughed.

"_This fat lady is really annoying_". "Samurai of the Lion Clan, destroy her weird ugly dog! Lion Roar!". The samurai raised his sword and roared, and then destroyed the dog with a quick slash (FLORENCE: 3800). "Samurai of the Snake Clan! Use your secret technique, Snake Fang!". The samurai ran to the face-down monster and suddenly drew a dagger.

"My monster is Battle Footballer (1000/2100), and it is much more stronger than your samurai!". A mechanical football player appeared and tackled the samurai, who pierced the machine with a needle. (WILLIAM: 3400)

"Only 600 life points? Why? You should have lost 1100!" asked Florence, angry

"That was the snake clan technique: Snake Fang. Then the Samurai of the Snake Clan battles a monster, it can reduce that monster attack or defense by 500 points permanently before damage calculation".

Florence saw her footballer, starting to malfunction because of the dagger (1000/1600).

"That's all... I end my turn... And I have no normal monsters to special summon..."

Florence laughed while drawing a card. "Normal monsters are powerful and have strong support cards, and still, almost nobody uses them... Anyway... I activate this card, **Graceful Charity**, I draw three cards and then discard two". Florence looked her hand for a second before putting two cards in her Graveyard"

"Now, I tribute my Battle Footballer to play this monster... **Summoned Skull**!" (2500/1200). The familiar demon appeared on Florence's Field. "Now I play **Dark Factory of Mass Production**, returning Battle Footballer and Luster Dragon..." Florence smiled. "Now, I play **Heart of the Underdog**... and to finish my turn... Summoned Skull, destroy his Lion Samurai!". The demon shot an electric bolt, but suddenly, the samurai drew his sword and reflected the attack, destroying the Demon.

"What happened?!!!!!" asked Florence, horrified.

"You can't possibly be a teacher here... You forgot the card I set a couple turns ago... It is called **Secret Sword Technique – Hidden Blade**... When one of your monsters attacks a Samurai, I can activate it to destroy the attacking monster... and not only that... you also receive damage equal to half my samurai's original attack!" said William, while the Lion Samurai dashed to Florence, slashing her. (FLORENCE: 3000)

"_That kid... destroyed my monster so easily..._". "I end my turn, but not before I throw another monster inside the cage! Luster Dragon again!".

"You have no strategy... You just keep summoning strong monsters... That deck is total junk!" said William.

"He shouldn't say that..." commented Chris from the stands. "You should never disrespect another duelist deck".

William inserted a card in his duel disk. "I play this card, **Secret of the Unicorn Clan**, it allows me to select between two effects: Gain 200 life points for every card on my side of the Field or destroy a face-up magic card on the Field. Of course, I select the second effect to destroy this Cell!". A fine white mist appeared and covered the Field, slowly eroding the cage.

"And speaking of unicorns... meet another one of my monsters... **Samurai of the Unicorn Clan!**" (1400/1200). A warrior with a lavender kimono appeared, holding a blunt katana. "Finally, I play this card, **Secret of the Lion Clan**... I select a warrior on my side of the Field and increase its attack by 1000 points until the End Phase of this turn... And obviously, I choose the Samurai of the Lion Clan!". The samurai roared again, his muscles growing (2600/1000).

William smiled. "It was a pleasure to duel you... Samurai of the Lion Clan... attack with Lion's Roar! Now his attack becomes 3000!". The samurai attacked Florence's Luster Dragon and reduced it to pixels. (FLORENCE: 1900)

"Now, samurais, destroy her! Unicorn Horn! Snake Fang!" William said, his warriors attacking Florence, who smirked, while her life points became zero (FLORENCE: 0)

"Welcome to European Duel Academy little kid..." said the fat lady. "_I will make your life impossible while you are there..._"

Alessa smiled from the stands. "_I can't believe it... We will go to Duel Academy..._"

_FAR AWAY, INSIDE A HIDDEN COMPLEX _

"Tell me Oracle... did you find them?" asked a man cloaked in shadows, while watching some monitors.

"I found four of the keys, sir... Everything is going as we have planned..." ansered a woman, watching another monitor and entering data at a nearby computer.

"Good... we already know where the other two keys are..."

"Yes, sir... but we are still missing one..."

"It will appear when the time comes... But until them, we have to take the other six... It will not be an easy task..."

"Do you want me to send the Nigthmares? Or maybe the Hunters?"

"No... We are not prepared... They are not prepared... Be patient darling, soon we will strike and no one will be able to stop us..."

Oracle just nodded. "Yes sir, I will keep searching the last key"

"Good" said the man, smiling

**ORIGINAL CARDS**

SAMURAI OF THE LION CLAN

Earth/Warrior/4/1600/1000

When this card attacks, you can increase its attack by 400 points during damage calculation

SAMURAI OF THE SNAKE CLAN

Dark/Warrior/3/1000/1800

When this card battles a monster, you can reduce that monster attack or defense by 500 points permanently before damage calculation

SAMURAI OF THE UNICORN CLAN

Light/Warrior/4/1400/1200

Your opponent cannot activate trap cards during the Battle Phase

SECRET SWORD TECHNIQUE – HIDDEN BLADE

Normal Trap

You can only activate this card when one of your opponent's monsters attacks a face-up Warrior subtype monster with "Samurai" in its name on your side of the Field. Destroy the attacking monster and deal damage to your opponent equal to the half the attacked monster original attack strenght

SECRET OF THE LION CLAN

Normal Spell

Select one face-up Warrior subtype monster on the Field. Increase that monster's attack strenght by 1000 points until the End Phase of the turn this card was played

SECRET OF THE UNICORN CLAN

Normal Spell

Select and activate one of the following effects: - Gain 200 life points for every card on your side of the Field -Destroy a face-up magic card on the Field

AUTHOR NOTES

This chapter was very short... But the story hasn't even started... this is just the introduction...


	3. Harpies wear Prada

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh GX or Castlevania

**CHAPTER 3: HARPIES WEARS PRADA**

A week had passed after the Examination Duels and finally, it was time for Alessa and William to leave for Duel Academy. Chris had taken them to a hotel near the dock where the EDA boat was going to arrive.

"Are you ready Alessa?" asked Chris, knocking her door. "We should arrive early... Many duelists are taking that boat... "

"Ready" she said, opening the door and smiling. She was carrying a couple pink backpacks decorated with cute bunnies and flowers. "What about William?"

"He should be ready by now... I woke him up about 20 minutes ago"

"Did you believe him?". Alessa laughed. "Come on". She walked to William's room and knocked the door several times. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UUUUUUUUP!"

Suddenly William opened the door, still with his pijamas and a sleepy face. "What's wrong?"

"WE ARE GOING TO BE LATEEEEE!!!! MOVE!!!!" Alessa screamed and pushed William inside of the room, then she closed the door and walked towards the elevator.

"_She scares me sometimes_" thought Chris, while helping her with the backpacks

_20 MINUTES LATER _

"WHY CAN'T YOU NEVER BE READY ON TIME?!!!" screamed Alessa, while William was opening the car's door.

"I'm sorry sis, I didn't hear the alarm clock..." he answered, putting puppy eyes.

"_I'm going to buy you 5 alarm clocks_"

"Well, calm down, we still can make it on time... " Chris sighed. "_These kids are going to kill each other before they reach Duel Academy_"

Ten minutes later, they were parking at the docks. They walked to the boat and saw a lot of boys and girls there, all with backpacks and duel disks, boarding.

"_If I don't find a cabin..._" thought Alessa, looking at William, who was very excited and happy.

"Look at all this people! We are going to have a lot of duels! It's going to be great!" he scream, happily.

"Well kids... good bye... I'll drop by whenever I have a chance... Good luck and do yout best!" said Chris, hugging them both

"Thanks cousin... I love you..." answered Alessa, crying. "Come on William... Let's go...". And with that, they boarded the boat and walked until they found an empty cabin.

"Do you think... " said Alessa. "Do you think we can be as good as Chris?".

"Of course sister, we can be better!" he gave her a warm smile. "Now, let's go, it's time to meet people".

The boat departed and everybody was just walking around, meeting people and looking the sea. Some of them were dueling and other were exchanging cards.

_LUNCH TIME! LUNCH WILL BE SERVED IN FIVE MINUTES_ boomed a speaker.

"Yeah! Lunch already! Come on sis, let's go!". William grabbed Alessa and pulled her to the boat's cafeteria, that was already full with people. "Oh... we arrived a little late... well, it doesn't matter! There is pasta! Yummy!"

A few minutes later they were holding their trays while searching for a table. "Yummy! 'Pasta Alfredo'... I'm starting to like this place..." said William.

They finally found a table with some other boys, when they heard a high pitched scream.

"AAAAAAHHHHH... YOU ARE SO STUPID! ARE YOU BLIND?" asked angrily a blond girl with a gray jacket that was stained with Alfredo sauce. "THIS IS A PRADA!!!!!"

"I... I... I'm sorry..." said a small girl with white hair and black eyes. "It was an accident..."

"AN ACCIDENT?! AN ACCIDENT?!" the blonde girl was still screaming. "YOU STAINED MY PRADA JACKET AND YOU WANT ME TO THINK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT?"

"IT WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU ARE JUST ENVIOUS OF ME AND MY BEAUTY!!!"

"No... No... I didn't mean to do that... I promise..." said the little girl, blushing and almost crying. "Forgive me please..."

"I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU! YOU STUPID KID! GGGGGRRRRR... YOU WILL PAY ME MY PRADA AND THEN YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO ME A HUNDRED TIMES!!!"

"Hey, cool down, it was an accident, she is sorry... ok?" intervened William.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS NO YOUR PROBLEM!"

"I'm sorry... I son't have enough money to pay you that jacket..." said the little girl, crying.

"WHAT?! WHAT?! YOU HAVE NO MONEY?! WHO WILL PAY ME MY PRADA?!!! YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE STUPID BUG!!!"

"Ok blonde, you already made the girl cry, so, stop it now!" said Alessa, walking to her

"WHY DO YOU DEFEND THIS LITTLE STUPID BUG? SHE STAINED MY EXPENSIVE PRADA JACKET AND SHE WON'T PAY ME! AND SHE IS CRYING! SHE IS A WEAK LITTLE BUG! PEOPLE LIKE HER SHOULDN'T EXIST, WEAK PEOPLE IS FOR STRONG PEOPLE TO CRUSH!" screamed the blonde

"OK! SHUT UP NOW!" screamed Alessa. "STOP CRYING ABOUT THAT PRADA! YOU ARE SUCH A BABY"

"WHATTTTT?!!! I'M GOING TO PROVE YOU WHO IS A BABY!" said the blonde, raising her hand to slap Alessa, when William stopped her and grabbed her arm.

"Stop... I won't let you hurt my sister..."

"HOW DO YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME?!"

Then Aldo, the Ra Professor, walked into the cafeteria and gave the four students a severe look. "Stop this scandal or the four of you will be punished when we arrive".

William released the blonde, who was still angry. Alessa gulped while the little girl stopped crying.

"The four of you should be ashamed... You are students of Duel Academy, you are supposed to be the élite duelists of Europe... And here you are, screaming..." he looked the blonde. "... figthing..." he looked Alessa and William. "... and crying..." he looked the little girl.

"Now the four of you calmed down... who will explained what happened?"

"THAT LITTLE CRYING BUG STAINED MY PRADA" screamed the blonde, showing Aldo her jacket.

"Lower your voice... Screaming won't solve anything... tell me... what is your name?"

"I'm Laura"

"And yours?"

"I'm Marie"

"Ok Laura, Marie... let's do something a little more civilized... Both of you are duelists... So, let's solve this with a duel... Normally, betting is forbidden, but I will make an exception this time... If Laura wins, Marie will pay for her coat... If Marie wins, Laura will stop screaming at Marie and leave her alone... Ok?"

"It's fine with me... I will crush that little bug in less than 3 turns..." said Laura, putting her deck in the Duel Disk.

Marie just nodded. "Yes sir... I agree... If I lose, I will gice her my deck to pay for her jacket...". With that, she put her deck in her Duel Disk.

"Well, it's a deal...And don't think I have forgotten about you..." he said, looking at William and Alessa. "Ok... Marie starts... DUEL!"

Marie drew a card from her deck and then summoned a monster. "I summon **Vampire Hunter – Sonia Belmont**" (1400/1200). Then a woman carrying a whip appeared in her field. "Now I... I set a card... no, two cards... No... one card... Yes, I set one card" she said, a face-down card appearing behind her monster.

"Good, my turn then" said Laura, drawing a card. "First, I discard **Harpie Queen** from my hand to draw an **Harpie's Hunting Ground** from my deck. And now, I activate it!" An intense wind started to blow and Laura smiled. "I summon **Harpie Lady 1** (1300/1400) and she hunts your face-down card!". The harpie lady appeared in Laura's Field and then dived to Marie's card, destroying it. "And that's not all... my lady has an effect... while she is on the Field, all Wind Monsters gain 300 attack points... and the hunting ground makes her even more powerful! While in her ground, she gains another 200 attack and defense points!". The Harpie Lady screeched while her attack rose (1800/1600).

Laura smiled. "Harpie Lady! Avenge my Prada!". The bird flew towards the Vampire Hunter and destroyed it with her claws (MARIE: 3600).

"When Sonia is destroyed" interrupted Marie, "I can select any monster with Vampire Hunter in its name and put it in my hand... And I choose **Vampire Hunter – Sypha Benades**"

"Whatever... I put a card face-down and end my turn".

Marie drew a card and bit her lower lip. "_If I set a card, she will summon an Harpie and destroy it... So I'll have to play only monsters and magic..._". "First, I summon **Vampire Hunter – Charlotte Aulin**! (1000/1000)." A girl with a blue dress and a spellbook appeared in her Field. "When she is successfully summoned, I take two magic cards from my deck and then you choose one. The card you select is sent to the Graveyard, and I keep the other card. Now, choose, please".

Marie drew two cards and showed them to Laura. "One is called **Exorcism Cross**, and I can only played if there is a Vampire Hunter on my Field. I can return one monster from your Field to the Hand. The second one is called **Holy Water**, and it allows me to destroy any face-up magic or trap card on the Field."

Laura stared both cards for a second. "I choose the first one, the exorcism thing"

Marie discarded the second card. And then he inserted the first one in her disk. "I play **Exorcism Cross**". The young Vampire Hunter took the cross and started to chant an spell. "Harpie Lady returns to your hand!... Now that your field is empty, Charlotte attack!". (LAURA: 3000)

"Do you think you are going to beat me with those weak moves?" Laura smiled. "My lady returns to the Field!" she said, summoning her Harpie Lady 1 again (1800/1600). "And of course, my hunting ground forces me to destroy a magic or trap card on the field... I select my set card... **Statue of the Wicked**!".

The harpie flew and destroyed the card, and then a small demon appeared on Laura's Field. "My little **Wicked Token** (1000/1000) is ready to attack".

"Harpie Lady 1, destroy her Vampire Hunter!". The winged beast flew and clawed the girl, destroying her into little bits. (MARIE: 2600). "Now that your field is wide open, my wicked demon attacks you directly". The little demon turned into smoke and covered Marie, who felt as if she was choking (MARIE: 1600).

"Come on little girl, I expected a challenge... I set another card and end my turn". Laura said. LCIH: 3

Marie drew and smiled weakly. "I summon **Vampire Hunter – Trevor Belmont**! (1900/800)". A tall man with a whip and a scar on his left eye appeared on Marie's Field. "I will destroy that harpie right now! Trevor! Whip attack!". The man ran to the monster and destroyed it with his whip (LAURA: 2900) "Now I set a card and end my turn" MCIH: 4

"Time to stop playing... I activate **Pot of Greed** to draw two cards" Laura said, the grining pot appearing and then shattering. Then I set a card and I activate the one that I set last turn: **Hysteric Party**, I discard a card and then my **Harpie Lady 1** and my **Harpie Queen** return to my Field! However, they are in the hunting ground, so they must destroy two cards... the one you set and the one i just set". Laura smiled

"Now, you already now the effect of my Harpie Lady 1... She becomes stronger (1800/1600) and my queen becomes much stronger!" (2400/1400). Laura laughed maniacally. "Harpie Queen, destroy that Trevor guy!". With a claw attack, the Vampire Hunter was obliterated (MARIE: 1100). Laura laughed again. "This is for my PRADA! Harpie Lady 1, attack her directly!"

"I win!" Laura screamed, but Marie was still stading, and smiling softly (MARIE: 1700) "What? How? How did you do it little bug?"

"I activated the effects of the cards you sent to my graveyard... If Exorcism Cross is in my Graveyard, I can remove it from the game to remove up to five monsters in our Graveyards from the game and I gain 200 life points for each one... So I removed Sonia, Charlotte and Trevor, gaining 600 life points"

"Also, if Holy Water is in my Graveyard, I can remove it from the game to remove up to five magic cards in our Graveyards from the game, and I gain 300 life points for each one... So I removed your Pot of Greed...,"

"The card you destroyed while it was set was **Prayerbook**, that can also be removed from my Graveyard to remove up to five trap cards in our Graveyards from the game... and I get 500 life points for each one... So I removed your Statue of the Wicked, the **Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation** you just destroyed and my **Strenght of Spirit** you destroyed while set..."

"So, I gained 2400 life points, reaching 3500... your lady number 1 attacked me... leaving me with 1700..."

"It doesn't matter! I will still beat you" said Laura, angry. "Wicked Token, attack her directly!" (MARIE: 100) "Your turn!" LCIH: 3

Marie drew a card and put in in her Duel Disk. "I play this card, **Heart of the Vampire**. I can choose between two effects, turn one of your monsters into a Zombie or draw a card from my deck. I choose the first one, turning your Harpie Queen into a zombie". The magic card in Marie's disk started to shine, and suddenly the queen body started to rot, and with a faint scream, she became an undead creature.

"Eeeewwww... why did you do that?..." said Laura.

"Because my Vampire Hunters become stronger when fighting undeads... Now, meet **Vampire Hunter – Julius Belmont**" (2000/100). An old man whip a whip appeared in Marie's Field. "He's old... but he is strong... And he will crush your queen!. Julius attack!"

The old man ran and with a fast movement of his whip, destroyed the queen.

"My Queen!" screamed Laura (LAURA: 2800)

"However, Julius has a weakness... He can't attack next turn" Marie said. "I set a card and end my turn" MCIH: 2

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY QUEEN AND WHAT YOU DID TO MY PRADA!" Laura scream, drawing a card. "THIS IS THE LAST TURN! FIRST, **ELEGANT EGOTIST**!"

Hapir Lady 1 started to shimmer and flicker, and suddenly, another three of the winged monsters appeared.

"MEET **HARPIE LADY SISTERS** AND THEY BECOME STRONGER IN HER HUNTING GROUND AND LADY 1 MAKES THEM EVEN STRONGER! (2450/2100). SISTERS, HUNT HER FACE-DOWN!"

Marie didn't move. "SISTERS, DESTROY JULIUS!". The three monsters destroyed Marie's Hunter. (MARIE: 100)

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"The card you destroyed. **Purity of the Holy Graveyard**. If it is the only card in my Graveyard, I don't receive damage"

"YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, BUT THIS BATTLE IS OVER NOW THAT YOUR HUNTER IS IN YOUR GRAVEYARD! HARPIE LADY 1, CRUSH THE LITTLE BUG!". Marie closed her eyes as the monster clawed her chest. She felt horrible pain as her Life Points reached 0. (MARIE: 0)

"I WIN!" screamed Laura, walking to Marie.

Marie was on her knees, crying. "Here, it's yours", she said, giving her deck to Laura. The blonde took it and stood still.

"I don't need this pathetic cards. Keep them" she said, throwing Marie's deck to the floor. Marie kept crying. Laura sighed and walked away, to her cabin

Alessa helped Marie pick the cards and gave them to her. "It's ok... People win and people lose... calm down, it was a great duel..."

Marie gave her a weak smile.

"_Both of them are great duelists... I'm not sure if I am as strong as them_" thought Alessa

"_Marie... she is weird... when she was dueling, she was a completely different person... _" thought William

Laura sat in her bed. "That wasn't easy... maybe I'm not as strong as I think I am". But then she smiled. "However, hunters always crush little bugs". Then she watched her Prada jacket. "This stain looks so ugly..."

"STUDENTS, WE HAVE ARRIVED DUEL ACADEMY!" sounded a speaker as the boat was approaching an island.

XXXXXXXXXX _INSIDE THE COMPLEX_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oracle, who did you send?" asked the man

"I sent the Heart Hunter sir" answered the lady

"Perfect. We can send the nightmares to deal with the others, but we need the first key as fast as posible, and the Heart Hunter is perfect for the job..."

"Exactly sir"

"Any news about the last key?"

"No sir. I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Oracle. Just give the key a little more time, it will show up"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo **ORIGINAL CARDS** oooooooooooooooooooooooo

VAMPIRE HUNTER – SONIA BELMONT

Earth/Warrior/4/1400/1200

If this card is destroyed as a result of Battle, put a Monster card with "Vampire Hunter" in its name from your deck into your hand. If this card battles an Undead subtype monster, increase its Attack and Defense by 500 points during the damage step only.

VAMPIRE HUNTER – CHARLOTTLE AULIN

Earth/Spellcaster/3/1000/1000

When this card is successfully Normal Summoned, Reserve Summoned or Special Summoned, you can select two magic cards from your deck and show them to your opponent. Your opponent select one of those cards. Put that card in your hand and send the other to the Graveyard. If this card battles an Undead subtype monster, increase its Attack and Defense by 500 points during the damage step only.

VAMPIRE HUNTER – TREVOR BELMONT

Earth/Warrior/4/1900/800

If this card battles an Undead subtype monster, increase its Attack and Defense by 500 points during the damage step only.

VAMPIRE HUNTER – JULIUS BELMONT

Earth/Warrior/4/2000/100

If this cards attacks, it can't attack your next turn. If this card battles an Undead subtype monster, increase its Attack and Defense by 500 points during the damage step only.

EXORCISM CROSS

Normal Spell

You can only play this card if there is a monster with "Vampire Hunter" in its name on your side of the Field. Return one Monster from on your opponent's Field to his hand. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it from the game to remove up to five monsters from both player's Graveyards from the game and gain 200 life points for each one

HOLY WATER

Normal Spell

You can only play this card if there is a monster with "Vampire Hunter" in its name on your side of the Field. Destroy a face-up magic or trap card. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it from the game to remove up to five spell cards from both player's Graveyards from the game and gain 300 life points for each one

PRAYERBOOK

Normal Spell

You can only play this card if there is a monster with "Vampire Hunter" in its name on your side of the Field. Destroy a face-up monster. If this card is in your Graveyard, you can remove it from the game to remove up to five trap cards from both player's Graveyards from the game and gain 500 life points for each one

HEART OF THE VAMPIRE

Normal Spell

Select and activate 1 of the following effects:

- Draw a card from your deck

- Change the subtype of one face-up monster on the Field to "Undead"

PURITY OF THE HOLY GRAVEYARD

Continuous Spell

While this card is on the Field, all cards sent to the Graveyard are removed from the game instead. If this card is the only card in your Graveyard, you don't receive battle or effect damage.


End file.
